


Whatever Is Left

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Category: A Fool’s Life, Struggles of the Surviving
Genre: Body Horror, Child Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, StotSu family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Jester becomes possessed by something, and it pushes their body past their physical limits, leaving Silver and Nikki to watch





	Whatever Is Left

**Author's Note:**

> In an au where A Fools Life kids are born in StotSu instead and are adopted by Nikki to become a nice little family.

Nikki watches as whatever is left of Jester writhes in front of them, horrified beyond belief. They watch Jester make a pained sound, looking up at their parent with a mix of tears and blood in their eyes, weeping, their whimpers warped. Nikki covers their mouth as they watch the mess of limbs and torn body parts that is Jester crawl over, deciding to go and help their child, rushing over. Silver snatches their hand, tugging them away just in time to move them away from Jester, who growled and swiped at them, only to return to crying. 

“It’s no use.. they’ve been like this since I got back...” Silver speaks quietly. “You can’t get close... whatever made them turn.. into whatever the hell _that_ is, is very hostile...” They hold up their arm, which is bandaged, presumably from one of Jester’s slashes. 

Nikki looks over at Jester, terrified for them. 

“Then what can we do? They... they have to be able to be helped, I mean, it’s-“ 

Nikki looks over at Silver, stopping themself when they see them crying, the younger of the two immediately pulling Nikki close and sobbing into their shoulder, shaking their head. 

“Silver, Silver, we can help them, let’s- let’s figure something out, please...” Nikki gets worked up themself, trying to keep their voice steady through their tears. 

Silver sniffles and backs off, looking at whatever is left of their sibling. 

They stare for a while, deep in thought, before speaking. 

“Give me a gun. Or a knife. Or whatever. I’m. I’m going to put them.. put them out of their misery.” 

Nikki is taken aback, frowning. 

“No, what, what the hell, Silver? That’s, that’s Jester!” 

Silver stares at the crying pile of limbs, their deformed sibling, shaking their head. 

“No. It’s fucking not. I’m getting a knife.” 

They leave before Nikki can stop them, but they follow, trying to argue. Once Silver gets back, Nikki stands back, unable to look away. Until Jester speaks. 

“D.. ad..? H.. elp...” 

Nikki’s heart breaks, quickly grabbing Silver and tugging them away. 

“No. That’s still Jester, that... we have to help them, we have to save them.” 

They move to hold Jester, wincing when they feel claws meet flesh, but not moving away, wanting to comfort their child. 

“I’m here Jester… I’m here, I-I’m going to help.” 

The misshapen figure looks up at Nikki and whines, speaking again. 

“Da..d..? It.. hur..ts… Hel..p” 

Nikki begins to cry over what is left of their child, Silver pulling them away.

“Silver, we have to help, that’s still Jester, we- we can save them..” 

They look at the crying form on the ground, forlorn. 

“No. We can’t. Please... let me do this... please..” 

Silver holds Nikki back until they’re left limp on the ground, stopping their struggle. They move away from their parent, going to their broken sibling. They kneel down, Jester trying to swipe at their sibling, but Silver just grabs their wrist and holds it down, making them whimper in pain. 

“I’m so sorry... I.. I’m so sorry..” 

Silver takes a deep breath and plunges the knife into Jester’s throat, their sibling letting out a pained scream, Silver wincing and looking away as they pull the knife to the side, letting Jester’s whimpers fade, not leaving their side. 

“I’m sorry...” 

Silver ignores Nikki, who is fully collapsed on the ground, holding their face in their hands, sobbing. They simply rest a hand on Jester’s limp head, shaking, just about ready to fall apart. 

“I’m sorry, Jester… I’m so sorry…”After a few moments, Silver stands and goes over to Nikki, collapsing by their side and hugging them, breaking down into sobs, the two holding each other tightly as they grieve. 

After a few moments, Silver stands and goes over to Nikki, collapsing by their side and hugging them, breaking down into sobs, the two holding each other tightly as they grieve. 


End file.
